Resurrection
by Warlord Darnell
Summary: Post Revolutions; OC: Desmond Kingston was elected to be the go-between for 01 and Zion. However, when he sees former crewmembers from the Nebuchadnezzar being restored by the Machines, he ultimately sees a piece of his past along with it. One-shot for now, but will add more if reviews are favorable!


_**I've, been, kissed by a rose from the grave/ooh, the more I get of you/the stranger it feels, yeah/and now that your rose is in bloom/a light hits the gloom/on the grave…**_

_**Powerful lyrics by this little band called SEAL. A personal favorite song of the author, along with a lot of harder pieces of rock 'n' roll classics.**_

_**Personally, I had this idea for a one-shot involving my OC after the ending of Reloaded. I hope you enjoy…**_

**Resurrection**

**By Warlord Darnell**

**Earth**

_ If peace could ever have fallen upon the world at any point in human history; it would be now. For the longest time, there were only two factions existing; The Machines, and Zion. Very little could be said about what they were truly fighting over. Some soldiers of Zion had lived most of their lives fighting outside of The Matrix, unsure of what it was that they were fighting for._

_ However, what little there was in the real world was finally at peace. The electric thunderstorm that the Humans had scorched the sky with all of those years ago was existing in peace._

_ The desolate landscape on the surface, where The Machines lived, was at peace. _

_ The underground sewers which spread incredibly deep into the dying Earth, was at peace._

_ Zion, the last human city, close to the Core where it was still warm, was at peace. _

_ All of Planet Earth, was at peace. The everyday inhabitants, your run-of-the-mill Machine City citizen machines, most of them relics of the days of the Second Renaissance, knew very little about how uneasy the peace really was. In addition, though Citizens of Zion were at first rejoicing about the peace that had finally been achieved, knew little of what it would take to keep that peace running. Especially the extremely touchy issue of The Matrix itself, the Machine-built dreamworld that kept human minds imprisoned so their bodies would be batteries._

_ Zion wanted everyone freed; their initial battle was to free minds, they were known as The Resistance for a reason. _

_ However, The Machines needed humans to remain in The Matrix so they might have power to keep running. _

_ A dichotomy existed, and in the early days of the peace, had a part of the scorched sky not revealed the Sun over a stretch of land that was once the City of Orlando, the peace would have collapsed._

_ Both Zion and The Machines saw this, and the first Cohabited City was founded; Tranquility City._

_ All in all, three cities existed; Tranquility City, Zion, and Zero One, or 01. _

_ Zion and The Machines both needed someone they could both trust to be their go-between for each other. That man, was a former crewmember of the HoverCraft; The Nebuchadnezzar. _

_ His name, was Desmond Kingston._

**Desmond**

He was currently in 01 at the moment, talking to the Deus Aux Machina, sending Zion's latest reply about The Matrix.

"Zion wants there to be an official office in The Matrix for people to decide which pill to take when they're ready to choose," Deus Aux replied, looking over the Data-stick Desmond had stuck into the info-feed.

"It's only a simple change" Desmond explained "Rather than an official day every six months, we instead get an office for people to go to."

"You already have Agents working together with Redpills on the latest threat, and feeds in The Matrix showing events in The Real World." Deus Aux went on "Yet Zion forgets that not all of us have the capacity to live in Tranquility City"

"I realize that" Desmond replied "However, we have already agreed what minds cannot be freed; important politicians and those who choose the Blue Pill. Should it not be too far a stretch to have an office where you can take the Red Pill?"

"Tell Zion that I shall have my reply in ten days" Deus Aux answered "Until then, why don't you Jack-In and see what it is we wish to show to you personally, and why a Nebuchadnezzar weekend was shot down."

At this, yet another jack-in chair was created by the city once more, right by where he stood.

He fell back onto the cords and let them go into his visible plugs, and the largest cable into his Node.

**oXxXo**

Upon opening his eyes inside The Matrix, and seeing the visual bias towards green, a side-effect of the color of the code, he could see that he was in the waiting room of a hospital.

Looking around, he saw ordinary people waiting in chairs. A quick once-over showed he still had his redpill outfit, the overcoat, white shirt and tie, green vest, black slacks, white hair, pilot's shades, and combat boots. His more recent addition to his RSI was the pocketwatch that hung on a chain from his belt into his right pocket.

"Mr. Kingston" a familiar voice announced from behind.

Turning around, it was Agent Smith, standing next to a doctor.

"It's been a while" Desmond replied "I see you're still your usual self"

"That and more" Smith replied "The crucial difference is that I'm no longer killing and capturing Redpills, but rather, I work with them."

"Perhaps it's time we showed him what he was sent in here for?" The doctor replied to Smith.

"Indeed" Smith sighed "If you'll follow us to the elevator, we can get on with business."

Desmond walked behind the two, right towards the Elevators.

Smith keyed for the elevator, and in a brief instant, there was the elevator cab doors sliding open.

The trio walked in, and Smith keyed for the doors to close.

"You see, we have been keeping something for you, a little snag from the last days of the war." Smith replied, flipping open a panel to reveal a hidden button "To honor their bravery, we have been working to give them a second chance at life."

Smith pressed the button with his thumb, and the elevator began to rise. "To avoid a public-relations issue, we have placed them on a floor that nobody else can find."

"You'll be incredibly surprised at what the medicine of 01 can do" the doctor spoke up.

There was a "DING" and the doors opened, revealing a small hallway with only two rooms leading from it.

They walked forward, and Desmond looked into the left window, to quite the shock.

There, in a hospital bed, hooked up to various IVs and monitors, was Trinity.

A look to the right revealed the same for Neo.

"You see Mr. Kingston" Smith went on "We are working to bring them back to life. Though you see their minds on this floor, in a coma, their bodies are in special pods being healed by the many medical machines of 01. It was important that we were able to bring them back."

"Why did you only tell me about this now?" Desmond asked, confused.

"Had we told you early on, things might have turned ugly. With a year's cushion of peace, we can show you the one thing that could be it's undoing."

"I…" Was all Desmond could say.

He simply took off his shades, walked up to the glass at Trinity's room, and looked inside.

She seemed so peaceful while she was asleep, almost as if it was really just meditation.

He then turned around, and walked up to the window for Neo's room. He managed to look like he did back during their days as roommates, when he'd gotten sick with Mononucleosis. Of course, that was just a piece of code, yet he'd ended up in a hospital.

He had a respirator on him, and was obviously being kept breathing through a device, whereas Trinity was able to breathe on her own.

"You see Mr. Kingston" Smith sighed "there is only a matter of time until we are finished rebuilding them. Their minds at least. It's only a matter of time before the balance is changed."

Desmond didn't listen to Smith's last warning. Rather, he leaned against the window to Trinity's room, placed his hand on the glass, and just stared at the fact that she was behind the glass, in a coma.


End file.
